


Whips and Talks

by Haikyuusbeetch



Series: KuroHina Escapades [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Endearments, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusbeetch/pseuds/Haikyuusbeetch
Summary: Hinata Shouyo ran away, not to leave Kuroo Tetsuro, but to have fun and make trouble to Kuroo Tetsuro’s mind. The latter wouldn’t mind, but his boyfriend looks like needed to know its limitations.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroHina Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077827
Kudos: 39





	Whips and Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ❤️ This is my second fanfic about Kurohina, and I promise to write more. If you have time, please read ‘Under the Starry Night’ ☺️❤️ Thank you and Iluvyuu, mwaah

“Is he in here?” Kuroo asked his friend, the owner of the club, Kozume Kenma. 

It’s been a week since Shouyo ran away from his mansion, after he was passed out because of too much alcohol and he’s also tired that day. He was surprised that; Shouyo even knows where to sneak his way out, he wasn’t even caught in the most of the cctv inside Kuroo’s place. 

Hours after Shouyo ran away, Kuroo’s friend called to informed him Shouyo came back to the club. Kenma also asked Kuroo why Shouyo came back, but the latter said nothing about the matter and just quoted; “Let him do his thing. Call me if someone’s harassing him or forcing him and if not, call me after a week.”

And here he is. About to enter Kenma’s club to fetch his stubborn boyfriend. Kuroo sighed at all the trouble Shouyo have done, just to have fun. Well, it’s not Shouyo if he’s not stubborn, so he guess he signed up for this. 

Kuroo and his guards entered the club and loud music, smokes, and lots of people were there. But that’s not where Shouyo is. They walk through the crowds and let themselves walk inside the elevator, bringing them two floors down. Kuroo waited inside the private room Kenma prepared for them, while his guards look for Shouyo.

“We found him sir.” A guard called to informed him.

“Is he with someone?” Kuroo huffed a cigarette, puffing its smoke in a full blow, while he rolled his sleeves up and remove two of the buttons on his shirts. “He better not be.”

“About that, Sir...” Kuroo chuckled, he massage his lips using his fingers.

“Just bring my boyfriend here.” Kuroo hang up the phone and threw it somewhere in the couch. “We’re now done playing, kitten.” Kuroo whispered to himself.

After five minutes or he think so, the door finally opened. “Fucking geez! I told you, I’m not into this!” Shouyo was about to nudge the guards when his eyes spotted who’s waiting for him. “Babyyy!” Shouyo used his sing-song voice to call his lover using their endearment. 

“What took you so long? You really manage to wait for a week? Aww~” Shouyo sat on Kuroo’s lap, hugging him on his neck, teasingly grinding his ass, and occasionally kissing his ears and jaw. 

Kuroo eyed his guards and signals them to wait for them outside the room, and when they leave the room. Shouyo instantly feel the dark aura surrounds Kuroo’s. 

‘Fuck, he’s pissed. I’m dead.’ Is all Shouyo could think and say on the back of his mind. 

Kuroo slowly hugged Shouyo’s waist using his left tattooed arm. Shouyo move away for a bit, ready to see Kuroo’s pissed off face, and yet he still smile and giggles. 

“Why did you run away this time, Shouyo?” Shouyo pouted after hearing his own name. He wanted to be called kitten, or baby, or something sweet endearments. Not his name. 

“Hmhp! What happen to kitten? Am I not your baby anymore?” Shouyo flatten the wrinkles on Kuroo’s shirt before looking on his eyes. Shouyo gulped when he saw the stern look on his boyfriend’s face. “Look, I was just having some fun, okay?”

“Fun?” Kuroo raised his one of his thick eyebrow and took a deep breath. “Care to tell me, what’s ‘having fun’ for you?”

“Babyyy, I promise, no one bed me—“ Shouyo was in the state of shock when Kuroo flipped him, and now his back were on the couch and Kuroo’s on top of him. 

“Of course, you really should have not let them, kitten.” Shouyo bite his lips and smiles. That’s it, call me kitten. “That‘s not what a nice cat would do, am I right, Kitten?” Shouyo nodded, starting to anticipate what will come next. “I said, am I right, Kitten?” Kuroo’s baritone low voice made Shouyo feel the shivers on his spine.

Shouyo started to grind his hips against his boyfriend’s pants. And with his trembling lips and twisted tongue, he answered. “Ye-yes, Tetsu.” Shouyo hold on Kuroo’s collar and shoulder, tracing the buttons and flicking them to remove Kuroo’s shirt. “Tetsu? Let me have it. It’s been a week.” Shouyo whispered. 

Kuroo kneeled down in between Shouyo’s parted legs. He looked down to see the whole state of Shouyo. He’s wearing (search outfit). Kuroo lick his own lips and say, 

“Not until you learn what have you done, Kitten.” Kuroo stood up and fixed his shirt up.

“Hu-huh? What the— Tetsu!” Shouyo looked at Kuroo unbelievably. “You can’t just leave me hanging in here!” He whined.

“And now you’re throwing you bitch fit, Baby?” Kuroo removed his belt. As when Shouyo saw the familiar way of Kuroo’s holding the belt, his blood started to feel hot, his heart started to beat fast, he can even feel his pulse moving. Shouyo closed his legs to hide his half erect cock. “Turn around. Bend over here.”

Shouyo slowly bend over on Kuroo’s lap, lifting his ass up on a familiar angle and bite his lips. He’s starting to pant and his breathing started to became shorter and shorter. Shouyo knows the drill, and he’s addicted to it. 

“Same rule, baby. Count up-to 15 and I’ll give you your reward, okay?” Kuroo took off Shouyo’s bottoms and was slightly shock when he saw the butt plug on Shouyo’s hole. “Shouyo, you dirty bitch.” Shouyo turned red when he remember the plug, he totally forgot that. 

Kuroo started to let Shouyo feel the leather belt against his exposed ass, still the plug inside. Shouyo bite his lips and lifted his head as Kuroo whipped him once.

“O-one! Ah!” Shouyo started to count. “Hngh! T-t-two!” Shouyo curled his toes as he continue to count. He sometimes can’t help it but to raise his legs up and cry a bit, Kuroo’s not holding himself back. Each whip, it became more intense. 

“Oh God... seven.. seven..” Shouyo’s trembling lips started to feel numb, he doesn’t have a gag or something to bite aside from his lips. 

“Count properly, Kitten. Or you’ll have another set for not counting properly.” Kuroo warned him and whip Shouyo’s ass. Since Shouyo’s skin is white and kind of pale, It’s visible to see the red marks of the belt against his baby’s skin. Kuroo felt proud for his hard work.

“Yes, I-I’ll count properly.” Shouyo simply answers and started to count again, the butt plug added on Shouyo’s problem. Every time his ass contracts against Kuroo’s belt, he can feel the plug even more. He might really cum when this continue. “Fifteen...”

“We’re done, kitten. Great job, Baby.” Shouyo moaned when the plug was slowly removed, slowly. “Your hole looks cute. It’s gaping of the shape of this plug, baby.” 

“It was your gift. The plug.” Kuroo look at the plug and can’t recall when he bought this to Shouyo. Well, he buys /everything/ for Shouyo. And when he said everything, it means what it means. “Can’t remember?” Shouyo teasingly asked, and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I can’t. I’ll buy you more if you want.” Kuroo rubbed Shouyo’s red ass, and slap it one time, Shouyo moaned and that’s it, Kuroo’s patient came to an end. “Come sit here.” 

Shouyo quickly sat on Kuroo’s lap and palm his boyfriend’s bulging dick inside its pants. Without any hesitation, Shouyo opened Kuroo’s zipper and rubbed their manhood’s together. Shouyo leaned down to kissed Kuroo when he smell a familiar smell of a cigarette. He stopped moving but Kuroo’s on his limit. He lifted Shouyo up, and carefully put him down on the bed. 

Kuroo saw the frowned on Shouyo’s forehead, it worries him. It’s not even on Kuroo’s do-to-list to pissed off Shouyo, it’s much better if Shouyo’s causing the trouble than him. He can handle Shouyo’s bitch fit but choose not to give him a reasons why should he throw one. “Have I offended you or something?”

“You smells like cigarette, like you smoke.” Shouyo’s frowns deeper when Kuroo just answer him with a chuckle. “You know that I hate the smell of cigarette’s, Tetsu.”

“Yeah, yeah. My fault.” Kuroo leaned down to kiss Shouyo and finally Shouyo gave in. 

“I’ll not give you a head tonight, your cum will taste bad. Ew.” Shouyo sounded really disgusted, so Kuroo choose not to put up a fight. 

They started to talk lightly and just kissed each other’s lips from time to time. Shouyo started to talked about his week on working on club again, and from then they forgot what they’re supposed to do. 

“And that guy, from one time? You know? The guy you bump into the third time we met here? Yeah, him.” Shouyo came back leaning on his arms after do some actions and reenact some of the scenes. “He’s reallyyy rude and have a blegh personality, ugh!”

“I can feel he really is. And then? After that? Did he do something?” Kuroo asked Shouyo and played with their fingers. 

Yep. Their night might not end up in another hot steamy sex, but opening up conversation like this from time to time, talking all night until they fall asleep, maybe they’re still kissing and be intimate at some point but they still end up smiling and cuddling on each other and continue to what they’re talking about, might be also part of their routine. 

This isn’t bad.


End file.
